User talk:Vemsa
I'm just saying hi. No trying to riot for badges though, i was bored, so why not make a welcome to myself? EisNevada (talk) 00:12, June 12, 2018 (UTC) Warning dont edit my pages. (Talk) 14:27, July 8, 2018 (UTC) Nice try You shall receive a 3 day block as this is considered making useless edits to get badges. --Infinity (talk) 12:26, July 23, 2018 (UTC) btw I wasn't trying to earn badges they were spammy categories. ello soy squidward - vemsa 12:29, July 23, 2018 (UTC) Well why did u have to get rid of them, then undo that, and then do it again? That singlehandedly won you a category badge and it was unnecessary. Anyway I'm considering getting rid of badges as a whole, the page itself is terrible. --Infinity (talk) 12:33, July 23, 2018 (UTC) I'm sorry, Mr. Infinity. The reason why I dumb-headedly reverted my own edit is because I needed to give a explanation for that edit and if I didn't I would be blocked and considered a vandal. ello soy squidward - vemsa 12:37, July 23, 2018 (UTC) Not really, but I might unblock you actually, based on some inside developments which you'll find out soon enough, if you check blog posts ofc --Infinity (talk) 12:43, July 23, 2018 (UTC) Minh extended my block time, so... I guess not. ello soy squidward - vemsa 18:04, July 23, 2018 (UTC) Pls no Can you not spam Speedy Deletion over every page? Why do you think this will do any good? --ButterBlaziken230 (talk) 16:38, July 24, 2019 (UTC) *almost all of the articles I put up for deletion are just useless. some of them are dead camps that don't need to be here anymore. I'm trying to clean up this wiki of all it's useless junk and dead camps so we can actually have a more genuine workspace. The other reason is like I just said, they're useless. ello soy squidward - vemsa 16:43, July 24, 2019 (UTC) *quick note: I know I might be spamming edits, but it's for what i think is for the wiki's own good. That makes sense. Sorry about that. Edit: Don’t remove finished camps, but remove cancelled camps. It’s because the finished camps can be history or something and they’re relevant. Edit 2: I’ve started doing it as well. I just find low quality pages by using random page. Edit 3: you should be a content mod so you can help! Have you thought about it? --ButterBlaziken230 (talk) 18:54, July 24, 2019 (UTC) question:is there any restrictions into becoming one? Appears to be no content mod, but you’re close to admin! --ButterBlaziken230 (talk) 06:59, July 25, 2019 (UTC) It's kinda hard t obecome any kind of mod atm because we don't have many active moderators to give roles. Saranctha 08:10, July 25, 2019 (UTC) Wanna read my new Object Show? It’s called Clash For Object Supremacy. The first episode is called The Liquid’s Loaded. You don’t have to, but it would be nice. --ButterBlaziken230 (talk) 18:06, July 27, 2019 (UTC) This worries me lol 201 pages are now candidates for Speedy Deletion. This wiki sure does have a lot of random unnecessary pages! --ButterBlaziken230 (talk) 08:47, July 28, 2019 (UTC) *woah. we sure need to empty that category out. Thanks I noticed that on your profile, you put me as a friend! Thank you for doing that, as I put you as a friend on my profile. Also, you now have 600 edits which is fantastic! I’ve been on the wiki for a week now, but I already have 300 edits. The cool thing about having 600 edits is that you now have the chance to become an admin! If you do go for it, I bet you’ll get it. Having another active admin could really help! Then I could become admin, and we can revive the wiki and bring life to it again! I’m not forcing you to, but you can if you want to help the wiki even further. --ButterBlaziken230 (talk) 07:51, July 29, 2019 (UTC) *good idea. ello soy squidward - vemsa 13:16, July 29, 2019 (UTC) CFOS My show, Clash For Object Supremacy, is in full swing! The first episode is now finished, and click here to read it. It would be really nice if you voted. Thank you for reading this! :) --ButterBlaziken230 (talk) 18:34, July 29, 2019 (UTC) CFOS 1 Voting Results Now, I’m sorry that I’m flooding your talk page with messages, but it looks like we have the voting results for CFOS 1. Seeing as you requested to work on the show, I thought I would keep you updated on what happens. So, which member of The Imaginators would be leaving? *Everyone apart from Donut, Xbox Logo and Blue Tetramino got 0 votes. *Donut is safe with 1 vote. I don’t really know why he got a vote though. He didn’t do anything really bad in the episode. *Blue Tetramino is safe with one vote, and Cutiesunflower’s vote was the decider. *Xbox Logo is eliminated with 2 votes (1 from CFOS Is Good Sign and 1 from Cutiesunflower, which is why I said that she was the decider). I’m kinda sad that Xbox Logo is eliminated. I wanted to improve upon his character, but when it comes to the elimination, he’ll say his final words, and his character will certainly be improved. Okay, I also wanted to say, what do you think of Clash For Object Supremacy? Anything that I could improve (giving characters more screen-time, the jokes’ effectiveness and such)? I mean, you have more of a say in that, now that you will work on the show. --ButterBlaziken230 (talk) 19:30, July 30, 2019 (UTC) *i'd personally think i could fix it around, overall, it's decent. however, cfos is good's vote shouldn't count since he's obviously not an actual user, but I think we should make him intern of the show. also, I made a pose for question block, in which i would make more later. ello soy squidward - vemsa 00:27, July 31, 2019 (UTC) *By the way, the reason that CFOS Is Good Sign votes is because I knew that I wouldn’t get many votes. I did get 3 outside of his vote. I would’ve got 4 but some stubborn user said he votes for no-one. So yeah. Also, work on CFOS 2 has started! Click here to check it out! :) --ButterBlaziken230 (talk) 05:35, July 31, 2019 (UTC) *Oh Yeah, another thing to consider if you’re going to work on it, the challenge is going to be about surviving in a room while pillars from the ceiling smash down onto the ground, flattening contestants. Last team standing wins! --ButterBlaziken230 (talk) 05:41, July 31, 2019 (UTC) *Also I got a new badge! It took quite long to get this badge, but I did! Yeah boi Also, I like the pose that you did for Question Box. It was very good! I would say that he could have a slightly bigger face, but what do I know I suck at drawing on computers lol --ButterBlaziken230 (talk) 06:20, July 31, 2019 (UTC) Reason’s I’m having a good day *Work on CFOS 2 is going well *SarancthaTFFM redrew my OCs on this page and it’s absolutely hecking beautiful *I got a lucky hit that was after the last Lucky Hit that I also got YAHOO --ButterBlaziken230 (talk) 07:41, July 31, 2019 (UTC) CFOS 2 It’s finished so check it out here. I know what you’re thinking, “I was going to work on the show!” I’m going to make Episode 3 longer, so it gives you a chance to work on the show. I just wanted to get the episode out for people who like the show! Do I even still need to put a signature when I talk about anything CFOS-related you know who it is lol --ButterBlaziken230 (talk) 15:52, July 31, 2019 (UTC) *cool, i'm working on a show too. ello soy squidward - vemsa 15:58, July 31, 2019 (UTC) *wanna vote on who in The Cool Crew should be eliminated? --ButterBlaziken230 (talk) 16:26, July 31, 2019 (UTC) *Also, can I have a link to the show? --ButterBlaziken230 (talk) 18:37, July 31, 2019 (UTC) About my show I noticed you put it for speedy deletion. Battle For Walmart wont be abandoned. DabItMyBoyo (talk) 19:20, July 31, 2019 (UTC) Aww, Thanks! I saw what you put on your profile about me. That’s really nice! Thank you! :D Also, on Halee2009, put that she steals OCs. --ButterBlaziken230 (talk) 09:52, August 1, 2019 (UTC) Pages are vanishing like crazy Last time I checked, we were on 7,980 pages. Now we are on 7903. Do you know who is responsible for the decline in pages? --ButterBlaziken230 (talk) 16:55, August 1, 2019 (UTC) *today cutiesunflower is endgaming the housekeeping, she is mass-deleting all the pages that flood the deletion categories :D ello soy squidward - vemsa 16:56, August 1, 2019 (UTC) *Noice! Finally our dream of cleaning up the wiki is becoming a reality! I messaged her on her talk page that there were 230 pages for speedy deletion, and she responded by starting a massive deletion wave! Hooray for her! ButterBlaziken230 (talk) 16:59, August 1, 2019 (UTC) About my wikis Here are some things I wanna say about the fact you want to get bcrat on my wikis. *'Sticky’s Comics is dead.' Sticky’s Comics is like Comedy Comics, but I made a sequel because, reasons? *'Comedy Comics wiki link on my profile.' If you look at my favourite wikis, in there is the Comedy Comics wiki! *'Comedy Comics wiki is not a Fanon wiki.' It’s not the kind like many wikis where you can make pages about your own creations. You must make a comic, I shall redraw it into the final version which will turn into a page, with your version getting a mention. Thank you for reading this. I hope to hear your opinions on Comedy Comics! --ButterBlaziken230 (talk) 17:53, August 1, 2019 (UTC) *alrighty, got my first edit ello soy squidward - vemsa 18:29, August 1, 2019 (UTC) CONGRATS! Congratulations for becoming a content mod! This wiki is going to be cleaned up. A good decision was made today lol --ButterBlaziken230 (talk) 17:08, August 2, 2019 (UTC) wow so you delete my oc which no one else cared about and yet you ignore Number 15: Burger king foot lettuce. The last thing you'd want in your Burger King burger is someone's foot fungus. But as it turns out, that might be what you get despite having a longer title, i am soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo impressed, and from a content moderator WheeliumThe2nd - 13 on the OSC (talk) 06:01, August 4, 2019 (UTC) *well, that page is an ACTUAL page. it has a infobox, and a good amount of info to go along with it. yours, tho? spam. ello soy squidward - vemsa 11:51, August 4, 2019 (UTC) CFOS 3 is out CFOS 3: Fire Away Your Fears is finished. I won’t spoil anything, though. I was going to spoil who loses, but I thought that you wouldn’t like that. Anyways, can you vote? I’ve only gotten one vote so far (which is literally from CFOS Is Good Sign lol). The episode is pretty good, so yeah! VOTE NOW! :DDDD --ButterBlaziken230 (talk) 14:31, August 4, 2019 (UTC) So much drama rn On this wiki right now, there’s so much drama. *WheeliumThe2nd’s spam page drama *Shape World Rant drama (I requested infinity to block the user but SarancthaTFFM said that he’s just sharing his opinion, and that 3 edits is too little for a block. It isn’t really drama, but annoying nonetheless) I’m just really annoyed. I’m not going to leave or anything, but if it gets much, much worse, then I might. --ButterBlaziken230 (talk) 18:35, August 4, 2019 (UTC) About the CFOS wiki Sorry, but I don’t think we need it. I don’t think we need an entire wiki for something as small as my object show. While looking around this wiki out of sheer boredom, Free Add Comics seem fun. Problem is, they’re banned. Do you want to revamp the CFOS wiki into a Free Add Comics wiki? I know it sounds strange, but I really want to do it. --ButterBlaziken230 (talk) 18:51, August 6, 2019 (UTC) *there is one already. ello soy squidward - vemsa 19:36, August 6, 2019 (UTC) *But it’s dead. There hasn’t been activity for months and the founder was globally blocked. She said she wanted to keep the wiki alive forever, but got disabled. What a shame! XD --ButterBlaziken230 (talk) 06:00, August 7, 2019 (UTC) Speedydelete category overflow We’ve currently got 175 pages in the Candidates For Speedy Deletion category, which is a lot. I’ve found out if you go to the community page and look at the ‘Expand These Articles’ section, you can find a lot of random spam we don’t need. Anyways, could you delete some pages? Thanks for reading this. --ButterBlaziken230 (talk) 06:23, August 7, 2019 (UTC) *i've deleted most of them, but most of the pages you put up for deletion are harmless. just remember to think twice before labeling a page for deletion. ello soy squidward - vemsa 12:41, August 7, 2019 (UTC) Why did you delete my page? Exquisite Orange (talk) 14:22, August 7, 2019 (UTC)Exquisite Orange *because it didn't need to be there ello soy squidward - vemsa 14:35, August 7, 2019 (UTC) *”Think twice before putting a page up for Speedy deletion” What pages do you think were harmless? I do admit I do remember making some bad decisions. --ButterBlaziken230 (talk) 14:37, August 7, 2019 (UTC) *most of them. Kerbe, Bun, and Blood just to name a few. *Okay, I’ll think twice before labelling a page for deletion. I guess they were pretty decent pages. Bun was owned by a blocked user, however. --ButterBlaziken230 (talk) 17:42, August 7, 2019 (UTC) Woah! 1,000 edits? Nice! I mean, I’m at 2000 edits, but 1000 is a big deal! Nice work! By the way, you might wanna read CFOS 4: Tardy With The Art-y. I haven’t been doing much work on CFOS recently, actually. I’ll make sure to finish it soon! --ButterBlaziken230 (talk) 11:29, August 10, 2019 (UTC) Can you do this? Can you delete Meme Object Battle? It’s actually my page, but I don’t need it anymore. Also, nice new profile pic. --ButterBlaziken230 (talk) 18:49, August 11, 2019 (UTC) CFOS 4 Notification CFOS 4: Tardy With The Art-y is nearly finished. However, I need your help with a couple of things. Are you still okay with Blue Tetramino being swapped out with Xbox Logo? Don’t answer until you have read the episode, as your opinions might change. Second thing is, who do you think should be eliminated? And should I tell you which team loses, or do you want to find out yourself? When you can, answer these questions, and I’ll get to work on CFOS 4. --ButterBlaziken230 (talk) 06:13, August 12, 2019 (UTC) I am lazy alert So, y’know the thing I said I would work on? When we were in the BFDI chat just now with that sock and infinity? Yep, too lazy to finish. So, I thought you could delete it lol Link here. --ButterBlaziken230 (talk) 13:30, August 12, 2019 (UTC) Outstanding Move I gave Blue Tetramino character development in CFOS 4: Tardy With The Art-y. However, he’s eliminated, so it doesn’t matter. If you want to see how he’s changed, go to episode 4, and read from the line “Grr! I’m eliminated! WHY? I deserved to win those powers! I would be the best!” until the end. Yeah, he’s changed a lot now. Also, I developed Glovey a lot in that scene and Lightbulb was given a bit of a boost too. Not in that part but before it, I gave Balloony some screen time, but not any development. I hope you like the development I gave to Blue Tetramino! --ButterBlaziken230 (talk) 08:14, August 13, 2019 (UTC) hmm... Jmanthanks posted nonsense in my message wall. Luckily I removed it. HarrisTsang720 (talk) 11:11, August 14, 2019 (UTC) Don’t worry, Jman is blocked. --ButterBlaziken230 (talk) 15:28, August 14, 2019 (UTC) Guess What? I GOT ON THE LEADERBOARD! I’m currently #17, which I think is pretty impressive for a user who’s been here for 3 weeks. After all, I’ve just made my OCs and stuff, and that got me there! Anyways, we haven’t chatted in a while. There’s been some big drama that went around for a bit involving me and User:Jmanthanks. So it all began when I told him to not swear. He then said I insulted him, in which I didn’t. I just politely told him that swearing is against the rules. Some other stuff happened, like he said that it’s illegal to break rules on websites (YOU DON’T SAY), and something confusing about me being a mod. He also harassed SarancthaTFFM and HarrisTsang720. He also harassed me for spamming his talk page with messages (which I did, and I apologised) but then he goes and SPAMS OTHER PEOPLE’S TALK PAGES. THIS GUY MAKES ME LOSE BRAIN CELLS. Once I said the argument was finished, we settled it, and didn’t talk for about 10 MINUTES BUT THEN HE WAS BACK AT IT AGAIN! He apologised after all of this, but it was too late because he had earned himself a block for a day. Chikako should’ve blocked him for a week because he’ll come back and start hating on me for telling Chikako to block him. Anyways, that’s the story of Jmanthanks. You should come in live chat sometime! Also, if you have read this message, leave a message on my talk page. Thank you for reading this! It’s been a long one, but thank you! --ButterBlaziken230 (talk) 18:12, August 14, 2019 (UTC)